1st Landwehr Division (German Empire)
The 1st Landwehr Division (1. Landwehr-Division) was an infantry division of the Imperial German Army during World War I. It was formed on the mobilization of the German Army in August 1914 under the "Higher Landwehr Commander 1" (Höherer Landwehr-Kommandeur 1) and, initially, also referred to as the "Landwehr-Division Goltz" after its commander. The Landwehr was the third category of the German Army, after the regular Army and the reserves. Thus Landwehr divisions were made up of older soldiers who had passed from the reserves, and were intended primarily for occupation and security duties rather than heavy combat. Organization at mobilization On mobilization, the 1st Landwehr Division was created by aggregating four mixed Landwehr brigades (gemischte Landwehr-Brigaden), each of which generally included its own infantry, cavalry and artillery. Its initial wartime organization was as follows:Hermann Cron et al., Ruhmeshalle unserer alten Armee (Berlin, 1935) *'33. gemischte Landwehr-Brigade ' **Landwehr-Infanterie-Regiment Nr. 75 **Landwehr-Infanterie-Regiment Nr. 76 **2.Garde-Landwehr-Eskadron **1.Landwehr-Eskadron/IX. Armeekorps **1.Landwehr-Batterie/IX. Armeekorps *'34. gemischte Landwehr-Brigade' **Landwehr-Infanterie-Regiment Nr. 31 **Landwehr-Infanterie-Regiment Nr. 84 **3.Garde-Landwehr-Eskadron **2.Landwehr-Eskadron/IX. Armeekorps **2.Landwehr-Batterie/IX. Armeekorps *'37. gemischte Landwehr-Brigade' **Landwehr-Infanterie-Regiment Nr. 73 **Landwehr-Infanterie-Regiment Nr. 74 **2.Landwehr-Eskadron/X. Armeekorps **II. Landwehr-Feldartillerie-Abteilung/X. Armeekorps *'38. gemischte Landwehr-Brigade' **Landwehr-Infanterie-Regiment Nr. 77 **Landwehr-Infanterie-Regiment Nr. 78 **3.Landwehr-Eskadron/X. Armeekorps The 33rd and 34th Mixed Landwehr Brigades were raised in the IX Corps area (the Province of Schleswig-Holstein, part of the Province of Hanover, the Grand Duchies of Mecklenburg-Schwerin and Mecklenburg-Strelitz, and the Hanseatic Cities of Bremen, Hamburg, and Lübeck). The 37th and 38th Mixed Landwehr Brigades were raised in the X Corps area (the Province of Hanover, the Grand Duchy of Oldenburg, and the Duchy of Brunswick). Combat chronicle The 1st Landwehr Division began the war on the Eastern Front. In 1914-15, it participated in the battles of Gumbinnen, the Tannenberg, and 2nd Masurian Lakes. It then took part in the Gorlice-Tarnów Offensive. The division was then primarily employed in positional warfare until the armistice on the Eastern Front. In early 1918, it was transferred to the Western Front, where it was primarily employed in positional warfare in Flanders and Alsace-Lorraine.1. Landwehr-Division (Chronik 1914/1918) Late World War I organization Divisions underwent many changes during the war, with regiments moving from division to division, and some being destroyed and rebuilt. During the war, most divisions became triangular - one infantry brigade with three infantry regiments rather than two infantry brigades of two regiments (a "square division"). In the case of Landwehr divisions, the mixed Landwehr brigades were converted to regular infantry brigades before being triangularized, and were often used to form new units. The 1st Landwehr Division's order of battle on January 15, 1918 was as follows:Cron et al., Ruhmeshalle *34. Landwehr-Brigade: **Landwehr-Infanterie-Regiment Nr. 31 **Landwehr-Infanterie-Regiment Nr. 33 **Landwehr-Infanterie-Regiment Nr. 84 **3. Eskadron/Jäger-Regiment zu Pferde Nr. 12 *Artillerie-Kommandeur 128: **Feldartillerie-Regiment Nr. 96 *Stab Pionier-Bataillon Nr. 401: **1.Ersatz-Kompanie/Pionier-Bataillon Prinz Radziwill (Ostpreußisches) Nr. 1 **2.Landwehr-Pionier-Kompanie/II. Armeekorps **Minenwerfer-Kompanie Nr. 301 *Divisions-Nachrichten-Kommandeur 501 References * 1. Landwehr-Division (Chronik 1914/1918) - Der erste Weltkrieg * Hermann Cron et al., Ruhmeshalle unserer alten Armee (Berlin, 1935) * Hermann Cron, Geschichte des deutschen Heeres im Weltkriege 1914-1918 (Berlin, 1937) * Günter Wegner, Stellenbesetzung der deutschen Heere 1815-1939. (Biblio Verlag, Osnabrück, 1993), Bd. 1 * Histories of Two Hundred and Fifty-One Divisions of the German Army which Participated in the War (1914-1918), compiled from records of Intelligence section of the General Staff, American Expeditionary Forces, at General Headquarters, Chaumont, France 1919 (1920) Notes Category:German divisions of World War I Category:Military units and formations established in 1914 Category:1914 establishments in Germany Category:Infantry divisions of Germany